A new beginning
by Vampiress-Of-his556
Summary: The fourth installment of Love Story Saga. Trisha left Daniel out of anger, but will the two finally realize they can't live without each other? Who knows, read and find out for yourself!
1. The New Beginning

(Start Recap)

_I sighed and turned around, looking at the door. The light flooded in slightly, and i noticed a glimmering on the ground. "her engagement ring..." I mumbled with a sad look, I seriously screwed up this time. She never took off her ring, never! And I made her angry enough to throw it. I shook my head. "She'll come back... I hope." I said sadly, i deserved this. I called her stupid, of all things. I turned and left the house without a word to Tyler, Colton, Or Misty._

_I had to leave, and find my one true love..._

(End Recap)

Love is a beautiful thing, People learn to love and let love. It's a beautiful war between good and heart broken.

-_Begin_- (Daniel's pov to begin)

It had been quite some time since i had last seen her, I had become a writer, hoping that she would end up buying one of my books, or even see them and miss me. I had been wrong to think of such a thing. It had been nearly six years since the last time i had seen my beloved. I still remember the day she left, It has haunted me. I still hold onto the ring she left behind with me as well. Reminding myself of why i lost her, it was my fault.

I stared at the laptop screen, trying to think of anything to write. But it seems the only thing i can possibly write is stories of me and of her. My publisher had told me repeatedly to write something new. This would be my fourth book about her. I sat there, staring at the computer screen. Propping my head up with my hand, i stared at the photo of me and my beloved Trisha. Her smile was amazing, and i missed hearing her say 'i love you' so much. I often wondered if she had become a full time worker for the councel.

-Author's pov-

In fact, Daniel was right. Trish had become a more focused fighter for the councel. as she was chasing a woman who claimed to be "the other mother" to kill her, The laws of the councel changed drastically to better control the blood lines of creatures.

Trisha chased after the other mother, and let out a hard sneeze, stopping her from continuing. "Damnit!" She snapped, losing track of the creature.

-Trisha's pov-

I ran back to the councel, growling about how i lost the bitch i was chasing. It irritated me very much to have lost the one creature i was chasing. This hadn't been the first time, Vladimire looked at me and sighed. "It's a good thing somebody caught her, Better luck next time." he said and kissed my cheek. I glared at him as he walked off. I decided to go for a midnight walk.

Outside it was calming and beautiful, The moon was brightly lit up in the sky. I had come across a paper for a masquarade ball coming up hosted by Vindao. I sighed and decided i would go, i owe it to them to go.

-Masquarade ball-

I walked into the ball, my dress was a blood red and black corset dress, my mask was a blood red and black feathers. I had been told before i was requiered to go that it was to attract other creatures. In fact, it attracted loads of creatures. Including humans, which surprised me when Vindao didn't reject them. I danced with a few different creatures. I had a blast of fun.

At the end of the night when the party was over, only one party go-er stayed behind, he sat at his table silently. I tilted my head and glared at him. "Excuse me, sir. But the party is over." I said, baring a fang. He stood and took my hand in his. A wolf mask adorned his face, hidden behind something dangerous i was sure. "Come to paris with me... It's an order from an old councel server." He said sweetly, and i followed him out.

When we were on the way to my house i noticed misty standing at the door. I looked over and the mysterious male had removed his mask. My eyes widen, it was...

**HAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! of course, i'm guessing you can probably figure out who the masked figure was. Well either way, you'll find out in the next installment of A New Beginning! Buwahahahaha!**


	2. Redemption in the process

My eyes widen, it was Tyler. I smiled big and hugged him. "I was hoping i'd get a hug from you" He said with a big half smile to me. Misty came over and got in. "He's not here.. Colton must be out hunting." She said and hugged me. "Oh my god, why do this?" I asked looking between the two. "Some dude named Vladimire called us and told us you needed your old family back. You worked to hard. Unfortunately after daniel left without a single word to us, Colton up and vanished. We just rescently was able to get him to call us. But it seems he's out today." Tyler said kindly, My heart was thudding, i was gonna see Daniel?

Of all people, i hadn't been angry at him. I had two years to grow up and get over the fact that i lost him. I never blamed Daniel, in fact, i often dreamed of the day i'd be with him again. But every time i thought of it, i ended up crying. I eventually had to just suck it up that i wasn't returning to him. Tyler drove me and misty to a old house, I sighed. "So, this is where you two are hiding now?" I asked, watching them both. Misty laughed and got out and went inside, Me and tyler just walked.

Tyler looked to me and sighed. "It's good to see you haven't changed yourself, Trish." He said, i looked at him and smiled. "Why would i? Wasn't it you who said don't ever change for anyone?" I winked and skipped up the stairs. Tyler right behind me, misty came outside with a tray of raspberry tea. We all three sipped at it and talked for hours, until the night came. Colton walked up onto the porch and watched us all. "Hey bitch.." He said jokingly. I stood and smiled, i gave Colton a hug, and sat back down. "Good to see you too, buttface." I laughed, it felt right to be with them all. If only Daniel was here too, Misty and Colton retired inside, leaving me and tyler. They turned the porch light off, leaving us sitting in the moon's light that lit up the porch.

Tyler and me remained silent for abit before he cleared his throat. "So, What happen so long ago that you left? It tore me and misty in half to lose two of our family." He said, I took a breath in and looked at him. "It might seem silly now, but he called me stupid. You know i'm not stupid tyler." Tyler gave a smile. "Of course you aren't. That's strange, it doesn't sound like him at all. In the four years you two had been together, Him and you have always loved each other, couldn't get enough of each other. Why split up?" He asked, i sat there silent, thinking of my answer. the only thing i could come up with was. "Because, it hurts..." I whispered almost to keep from bursting into tears.

Never in my life had i let anyone see me cry, Daniel just happen to make me cry is why he saw it. I cried silently trying to forget. Tyler changed the subject. "so, any trips over seas with the councel? brandon, one of your co-workers said you went on a trip to Germany and Japan with Vladimire, Vincent, and their father." He said trying to put on a cheerful attitude, I laughed through the tears. "Yeah, Germany and Russia were both beautiful, We took hundreds of photos, well Vincent did. He wanted to make a scrap book of it for me to keep." I said and thought about it. "It was snowing in Russia when we went there, which made it all that more beautiful, I loved it. And Tokyo, tokyo we went and partied. It was beyond amazing. We met vampires in all three places." I explained and began to think about that instead of the painful memories.

We had a radio on, on the porch, and an old romantic song came on. It took me by surprise when Tyler stood up and took my hand. We danced on the porch to nothing but silence. For the first time in a long time, I seen a different side to him I hadn't seen before. He was definitely trying to cheer me up. I think, I ended up starting to cry into his chest. The last time I slow danced, was with Daniel. Tyler must have seen me crying, because he stopped and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, We'll get him back, I promise." He said and hugged me tight.

Me and Tyler had always been pretty close as friends, He had often been the one I run to when I was upset at Daniel. Well, while me and Daniel were together, that is. I nodded and decided i needed some sleep. Tyler showed me to a vacant room and left me alone for the night. I got changed into some PJs i'm guessing Misty left out for me, and I curled into the bed. I quickly went to sleep, but my dreams weren't good at all.

-Author's pov-

_Prom night, 3:45 pm_

_Trish was dancing around with some guys, having her fun. And she fell into a faceless man's arms. His lips were pouty and kissable, and just as she was about to kiss him. He vanished into thin air. _

_Trisha was a human, running around outside. She cried loud, and in pain. Voices screamed "_you're unloved!"_ As she ran through her dream, trying to escape the cold darkness that surrounded her, It ate away the world, and there stood Daniel. His arms were open for her, and she ran toward them. Crying, when she got to him, it was the faceless boy. and he ripped out her heart and said in a disolated voice. "_you don't matter, you stupid girl."_ and she collapsed to the ground, bleeding and laying there gasping for air, wishing for pain to stop plaging her chest and heart. Emptiness and pain crawling through her skin. She never died, just laid there in pain, screaming out wishing for it to stop._

-Trisha's pov-

I laid there screaming, until i felt somebody shake me. I opened my eyes to see Misty and Tyler surrounding me. Misty gave me a tight hug and tried to calm me down. I told them both about my dream, and Tyler left to get me a glass of water to drink. Misty sighed. "Trish, you aren't useless or stupid. Daniel was upset that he nearly lost you to death, He wanted to handle the situation himself, without involving those councel people." She said, wiping my hair behind my ear. I nodded and drank some water down, when Tyler handed the glass to me. They both left when i was calmed down, Well Misty did. Tyler ended up curling up on my bed and going to sleep. He wanted to be sure i'd be okay.

I watched tv the rest of the night, Silence was the ultimate thing i was given. Well, aside from soft snoring from Tyler. I finally fell back to sleep about three am or so. I had curled up next to Tyler and clung to his arm, He had told me that he couldn't pry me off his arm the entire night, He didn't mind me clinging to his arm either. I only laughed it off and we kept it as a joke.

-24 hours later-

Me, Tyler and Misty were heading to New York City, New York. Tyler said that was the last place Daniel was seen, I felt sick to my stomach on the twelve hour drive to New York. I was happy to see Daniel, and at the same time not so happy. I was pretty much curled up beside Misty in the truck, she kept petting my hair back from my face. It was about Seven PM when we finally arived in New York City. The buildings were tall, and everything was loud, Sort of like Chattanooga was. It brought back good memories and bad memories.

Tyler dropped me and Misty off at the front door of a five star hotel. He went to park and bring in three bags. We checked in and went to our room. Misty got into a bathing suit and dragged me down to the pool to relax. A few really cute guys were down there, I supposed Misty wanted me to have fun before my reunion with Daniel. If there was one, I definitely wouldn't be caught with another guy. Tyler came down and got into the pool, him and Misty fooled around and splashed. I mostly sat at a table, a blanket over my shoulders, staring boredly out the window at all the beautiful lights.

"I'm going for a walk." I said and left the hotel parking lot, walking down the streets, I had several guys make a pass at me, but i ignored them all and kicked butts of those who tried to get to close. I stopped at a window of a book store. A book called "redemption" was sitting proped up in the window, The store was still open. I walked in and picked one of the books up and seen the name. "Daniel Dodson" on the front. I blinked looking at it. "Twelve fifty" The clerk said, anything to get rid of me so he could close, I slammed the money down and rushed back to the hotel to read the book.

I sat in the hotel room, reading on the book, as Misty and Tyler returned from swimming, Misty went and got a shower as Tyler relaxed on his bed. He watched Food Network on tv. The entire book was Daniel's way of telling me he loved me, It shared our adventures and tough times together. The main scarlet's name was Kitty, and the main dude's name was Dylan. It had all our good times, and bad times. It even had a little lemon scene in it, i couldn't help blush and skip over it. I had only gotten to chapter three before my eyeballs finally told me to go to sleep for the night.

I closed the book and placed it on the nightstand between mine and Misty's beds. Tyler got the big Queen size bed, and me and Misty took the two twin size beds. I slept fairly good that night.

The next morning, i woke up and noticed Misty was reading the book i had bought. "So Daniel made this book all about all of us, Especially Trisha.." She said giggling, tyler only sighed from the bathroom brushing his teeth. "About time you woke up." He said as he walked out, I half nodded and Misty gave my book back. Today's plan, Ask around about Daniel, and show off his picture and see if anyone has seen him.

amazingly enough only a handfull of people seen him and one person in particular sent us to a publishing company in Manhattin, New york. "Yes, he publishes here, But he almost never actually comes here. He emails us all the stories. He lives in Cresent, Oklahoma. Or so we believe" They said and gave us an address. Instead of driving, we took a plane down to Oklahoma.

**Well! Here is the SECOND chapter of A New Beginning, I hope you all like it. I try hard to please the audience.. Mostly my bf! xD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and remember REVIEW IT PLEASE! :D**


	3. Lost love found

We arived in Oklahoma about 12 hours after we left new york. It was a strange city to be in, as tyler drove the streets, i noticed alot of redneck looking places, along with alot of great city views. After about two hours, we found the place they said he lived, and noticed a forsale sign on it. I got out of the car, walking to the window of the house and looking in. "Not here?" I blinked so confused. Misty had returned to TN, so it was just me and Tyler. Tyler blinked as well. "Odd, he should be here" He said as we walked to the nearest starbucks coffee shoppe.

Tyler got a hot chocolate and i got a cuppachino latte'. We'd need the caffine if we were to find daniel. I was on the computer, composing a letter back to the councel, as Tyler began looking on my laptop for anywhere his family might be. Another person in the shoppe seen the picture of daniel and had walked up to us. "You know him?" She asked blinking at us. I looked up. "Yes, and you know him how?" I asked, then looked at Tyler, we shared the same look allmost of "how the hell." Then we both looked up at her.

She gave a smile. "I met him at a bar, he was quite the romantic, i'd suppose he had practice. He broke down crying saying he couldn't do anything, so we just talked. He told me about a girl he lost a long while back. She sounded like an idiot for leaving him." I had to grind my teeth at her last sentence, an idiot? i was retarded for leaving, but if she had known the full truth of why i left, she wouldn't be calling me an idiot. I sighed and asked "So, did he say he was leaving? If so where was he leaving too?" I asked watching her.

She gave me a look of sadness. "He did say he was leaving, but i think it was somewhere to Texas." She said looking at me, I took a breath in. "Where in Texas?" Tyler asked as she looked at him. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's been a month or so since i've seen him. I don't exactly remember where in Texas he said, But i think it was pretty close to Dallas." She said looking between us both. "Why do you need to know this? Is he in trouble with cops?" She asked, i sighed and shook my head. "no, I'm uh.." I paused and looked to Tyler. "I'm an old friend of his." I said looking back to her, she half nods. "Well, is there anything else you want to know?" I bit my tongue to not ask how he was, i just shook my head and thanked her.

So he's in Texas is he? Possibly visiting family, or maybe his brother. Or something. We went to a hotel and stayed for the weekend, i hadn't ever been in oklahoma, and we decided to go to the main city to visit and be silly. I had been all over the east because of tournimates in my old martial arts, mind you this was before i had ever met Daniel in my life. Back when i was twelve through fourteen. Ah, a part of my past you know nothing about, don't worry about it, i'll probably reveal it later in another story.

Anywho, we retired into the same room, But two queen beds. Tyler fell asleep awfully quickly, me? I stayed up the entire night, since joining the councel i hardly ever sleep, so i was used to staying up for days on end and crashing whenever i finally was forced. But i had last slept three days ago, i can last until next week. Anywho, the night passed on fairly quickly as i stared at the empty tv.

When the sun came up Tyler woke. We both left the hotel to visit random places.

After a full morning, we finally grabbed some lunch, it was definitely delicious, i hadn't ate anything in quite some time. We left texas, which was a two hour drive. my eyes watered with tears, how could he? he found another girl to do stuff with.

Tyler must have noticed i was upset, because while we were stopped waiting for some idiot who wrecked, he cleared his throat. "What's up?" he asked looking at me, I looked back and sighed. "That girl... She spoke of him as if he..." I trailed off and i was sure Tyler knew, but he looked at me with a sigh on his face. "Trisha, he loves you. You know he does. But remember you walked out on him." I turned and glared at him, baring my teeth at him.

I kicked the car door open, and stormed off down the street. Tyler must have figured out i was upset, because he tried to follow me. He couldn't, in fact, I'm pretty sure he lost track of me. Then again it wasn't hard, i was up on top of some really large buildings, the people below looked like ants, and i was pretty sure none of them could see me on the side of the sky scraper, climbing up to the top of the building.

When i finally reached the top i looked around for the address, using a pare of binoculars, i found it. and imediantly dove off the top of the building. Landing without a single broken bone or scratch in front of the house. Although i did leave a decent size crator on the ground, that left a loud bang around the neighbour hood. Daniel, of all people, came rushing out of his house. "What on god's green earth are you doing!" He didn't live far from the city, in fact, it was rather easy to jump to his house. "Hi handsome." I said with a wink, I saw his face turn madder than ever.

Now mind you, daniel isn't one to hit me, or any other female. But by god, i felt his fist shoot into my face, and then everything went black.

I woke up nearly five hours later, and looked around. "What was that for mommy?" I asked almost drunkly. Daniel only sat in the corner talking to tyler. That i could hear. I felt like the past was beginning to set yet again. I looked at Tyler and Daniel who both were hovering over me. "Trisha... Are you okay?" I heard Tyler's voice ask me. "Why yes mommy. I'm just dandy" I said a little bit drunk like. Daniel sighed and i heard Tyler growl. "You idiot! You hit her to hard!" Daniel glared at Tyler from what i could see. "I never hit her! I ,,, I'd never hit her." I heard the regret in his voice, but he was lying to Tyler.

"ommy" I mumbled out and tried to sit up. Tyler sighed and helpped me. "You're lying." He said and touched my face where an actual bruise had formed itself on me. Tyler had pointed to it. "Well, it was for leaving me. I was in disaster mode for nearly a month!" He said in defence, i just mumbled out. "Yeah... just like.. um, frogs!" And then everything went black yet again.

**Teehee. How cute! Mind you daniel would NEVER in a million years hurt me. i'm a vampire in the story! I can handle anything! even a blow from him.**

**I do NOT support men hitting women, in fact i'm against it.**

**Tata!**


	4. Maybe broken hearts can be fixed

I was beyond out of it, the blow to the face seriously knocked me out. But as i came to, i could hear tyler and daniel talking.. rather arguing in the background.

-**Earlier**-

I woke up nearly five hours later, and looked around. "What was that for mommy?" I asked almost drunkly. Daniel only sat in the corner talking to tyler. That i could hear. I felt like the past was beginning to set yet again. I looked at Tyler and Daniel who both were hovering over me. "Trisha... Are you okay?" I heard Tyler's voice ask me. "Why yes mommy. I'm just dandy" I said a little bit drunk like. Daniel sighed and i heard Tyler growl. "You idiot! You hit her to hard!" Daniel glared at Tyler from what i could see. "I never hit her! I ... I'd never hit her." I heard the regret in his voice, but he was lying to Tyler.

"ommy" I mumbled out and tried to sit up. Tyler sighed and helpped me. "You're lying." He said and touched my face where an actual bruise had formed itself on me. Tyler had pointed to it. "Well, it was for leaving me. I was in disaster mode for nearly a month!" He said in defence, i just mumbled out. "Yeah... just like.. um, frogs!" And then everything went black yet again.

- daniel's pov-

I growled "Tyler, get out! You know nothing of me and Trisha! I loved her, it was my fault she was hurt!" in my defence, it sounded much more smart in my head, than out of my mouth. But it was out, and the look on Tyler's face spoke it all. I opened my mouth to change it and he growled. "Don't even try to defend yourself, It was your fault she left you. Instead i thought it was the other way around. That you had told her to leave." Tyler's look was almost unbareable, he looked like a sad puppy. All the work he had put into finding us both, trying to get us to love each other again. All for what? A petty bit of truth as to what happen? I felt bad i had even told him. He cared for Trish as much as i did, and to hear that she had left because of me, it had made him sad.

Or did it? As i thought about what happen for the first time in months. I felt bad, felt horrible. But Tyler's anger rose above my self pity. "you... YOU HURT HER!" Tyler shouted and attacked me. for once he actually rose to the occastion of wanting to fight. Oh yes, his anger was well justified. as i felt the stinging rage of his fist against my jaw. i seen Trisha begin to wake. Actually wake up.

-**Present time**-

-Trisha's pov-

I awoke to them talking.. rather arguing, and over what? me, amazingly enough. I had woken up enough to see Tyler's fist touch daniel's face, shattering the beauty of him slightly, an actual crack on his beautiful face. It brought me to reality when i realized just how hard Tyler hit daniel. My eyes teared up, and i tried to not let them show. "she deserved to hit you! not the other way around!" Tyler shouted punching Daniel in the face repeatedly, it didn't do any other damage. I screamed for him to stop, and Tyler did. "What i did was stupid, i shouldn't have faught him alone. I shouldn't have done such stupid things back then." I said growling at myself.

I sat there in silence, daniel seen my tears and rushed to my side. He never was one to let me cry, even if he did hurt me himself. I managed to push him off and start towards the door. Tyler followed me. "It was a waste of time to come looking for him. But thanks anyways Tyler, it was good to see him." I said, and we both walked to the car, leaving a hurt looking Daniel standing in the middle of the living room alone. I had sent tyler back into the house, told him to stay.

-Daniel's pov-

I was hurt alright, a waste of time. I truly didn't deserve her at all. I mean for christ's sake! I hurt her worse than i ever have, and this time it was to late to make it up to her... Or was it? Maybe if i chased her instead of her having to chase me, she would see how much i still loved her. When she exited i grabbed Tyler and pinned him to the wall. "I know you have a plan for all this, tell me!" He said, Tyler didn't really say a word, only sighed. "Fine..." He said.

After fifteen minutes Trish came back through the door, and saw me and Tyler actually talking, she grabbed the keys and said she was returning to the hotel they were staying at, Tyler dismissed her. and she left.

-Tyler's pov-

I waved bye to Trish and sighed. "Misty had a vision, she said you and Trish were together again, and Trish was holding a child in her arms, you right there beside her. But because you two weren't together at the moment, the child would never be born. Then she seen two human's die at Trish's hands alone. The child died at birth, but the two of you still had faith enough to try again. But that future won't happen unless you are her eturnal mate!" Daniel had the look of 'oh shit..' on his face. my eyes widen "you haven't ever mated to her?" Daniel just sighed, i gave him a card and told him where Trish was, and he was off in a flash. 'that's my bro..' i thought as i watched him run off after his woman.

-Daniel's pov-

I ran as fast as i could, to catch her at the hotel. I loved her, why was i the one being so stupid as to hurt her? Am i really that dumb. I realized it to late though, it was foolish of me to lose her. I ended up at the hotel almost ten to twenty minutes later, even as a vampire i can't run super fast. I ran in, and up to the room Tyler said they were staying in. It was on the top floor, in a beautiful suite.

I knocked on the door and waited, she came out wearing nothing but a bathrobe. "Daniel?" She sounded confused as she spoke. my eyes sparkled, as i had seen her. I had also seen her eyes sparkle some as well, but i also seen pain in them. "hit me..." I said, feeling horrible for hitting her, though she didn't bare a bruise or a place where i hit her at all. "What?" She looked at me like i was an idiot. "You heard me, you deserve to hit me!" I said and reached for her hand to make her hit me. the crack had healed on my face by now by the way.

All i got was the door slammed in my face, i stood there dumbstruck. why didn't she hit me? why did she just slam the door in my face?

-Trisha's pov-

I growled and slammed the door in his face, i went and sat on the bed and frowned. "Trisha.. Please!" i heard him call to me, as much as my heart broke seeing him. i wanted him back. i needed him back, he had always been my strength, and i couldn't just let him go.

I stood and opened the door, only to be pulled into the hall and into Daniel's arms. "Don't ever hurt me like that again..." I said coldly, i felt him pick me up with ease and carry me in. "I promise i won't. If i do you have the right to kill me." He said and kissed my lips repeatedly, I could feel the love rush back, and also my pain. I pushed him off and looked at him. "Do you forgive me?" I asked, we both had grown up, and he noticed this. He nodded his head and hugged me tight, tackling me to the bed.

**The two have grown up, plenty from when they were silly little kids.**

**I was asked "why would daniel be that mean?" It's just a story! A **_**FICTIONAL**_** STORY! Don't take the truth from it. i mean seriously! .**

**Review!**


	5. Success in finding redemption

-**Recap**-

I growled and slammed the door in his face, i went and sat on the bed and frowned. "Trisha.. Please!" i heard him call to me, as much as my heart broke seeing him. i wanted him back. i needed him back, he had always been my strength, and i couldn't just let him go.

I stood and opened the door, only to be pulled into the hall and into Daniel's arms. "Don't ever hurt me like that again..." I said coldly, i felt him pick me up with ease and carry me in. "I promise i won't. If i do you have the right to kill me." He said and kissed my lips repeatedly, I could feel the love rush back, and also my pain. I pushed him off and looked at him. "Do you forgive me?" I asked, we both had grown up, and he noticed this. He nodded his head and hugged me tight, tackling me to the bed.

As we laid there cuddling each other. He whispered into my ear "What have you been doing, a long time ago, you said you couldn't live without me. How did you manage?" He asked, wiping tears from my eyes. I smiled and began to tell him.

-**A few weeks earlier**-

-**Trisha's pov**-

_As i was driving to work, one of my most favorite songs came on the radio. It pained me some to think about this song, it brought tears to my eyes, because it reminded me of daniel. I couldn't bare to turn off the radio even. I pulled into the drive to my work and parked at the side. Tears flooded my eyes, and my heart nearly jumpped from my chest. I had been doing so great without him, why was i missing him now. I decided to call in sick, and go home._

_When i pulled into my driveway, i parked and thought about him more, why was i thinking of him now? What ailed me to think of him? I sat there and began bawling my eyes out. If i ever did anything stupid it was leaving him, he was the greatest person for me, and i left him. But i wouldn't even know where to look for him. Not now. I got a text from Lisa at work and she said a masqurade ball was coming up. perfect to calm my nerves and possibly meet someone who can make me forget... Maybe._

_I had seen a flyer about the ball a few days later, and noticed it was hosted by the head of councel. I decided it was high time i owe them. I had skipped a day of work because of sadness. I owed them._

_-Masqurade-_

_I walked into the ball, my dress was a blood red and black corset dress, my mask was a blood red and black feathers. I had been told before i got there, i was requiered to go that it was to attract other creatures. In fact, it attracted loads of creatures. Including humans, which surprised me when Vindao didn't reject them. I danced with a few different creatures. I had a blast of fun._

_At the end of the night when the party was over, only one party go-er stayed behind, he sat at his table silently. I tilted my head and glared at him. "Excuse me, sir. But the party is over." I said, baring a fang. He stood and took my hand in his. A wolf mask adorned his face, hidden behind something dangerous i was sure. "Come to paris with me... It's an order from an old councel server." He said sweetly, and i followed him out._

_When we were on the way to my house i noticed misty standing at the door. I looked over and the mysterious male had removed his mask. My eyes widen, it was Tyler, i couldn't help but tackle him and hug him tight. "I was hoping i'd get a hug from you" He said with a big half smile to me. Misty came over and got in. "He's not here.. Colton must be out hunting." She said and hugged me. "Oh my god, why do this?" I asked looking between the two. "Some dude named Vladimire called us and told us you needed your old family back. You worked to hard. Unfortunately after daniel left without a single word to us, Colton up and vanished. We just rescently was able to get him to call us. But it seems he's out today." Tyler said kindly, My heart was thudding, i was gonna see Daniel? I was definitely excited now._

_Of all people, i hadn't been angry at him. I had two years to grow up and get over the fact that i lost him. I never blamed Daniel, in fact, i often dreamed of the day i'd be with him again. But every time i thought of it, i ended up crying. I eventually had to just suck it up that i wasn't returning to him. Tyler drove me and misty to a old house, I sighed. "So, this is where you two are hiding now?" I asked, watching them both. Misty laughed and got out and went inside, Me and tyler just walked._

_Tyler looked to me and sighed. "It's good to see you haven't changed yourself, Trish." He said, i looked at him and smiled. "Why would i? Wasn't it you who said don't ever change for anyone?" I winked and skipped up the stairs. Tyler right behind me, misty came outside with a tray of raspberry tea. We all three sipped at it and talked for hours, until the night came. Colton walked up onto the porch and watched us all. "Hey bitch.." He said jokingly. I stood and smiled, i gave Colton a hug, and sat back down. "Good to see you too, buttface." I laughed, it felt right to be with them all. If only Daniel was here too, Misty and Colton retired inside, leaving me and tyler. They turned the porch light off, leaving us sitting in the moon's light that lit up the porch._

_Tyler and me remained silent for abit before he cleared his throat. "So, What happen so long ago that you left? It tore me and misty in half to lose two of our family." He said, I took a breath in and looked at him. "It might seem silly now, but he called me stupid. You know i'm not stupid tyler." Tyler gave a smile. "Of course you aren't. That's strange, it doesn't sound like him at all. In the four years you two had been together, Him and you have always loved each other, couldn't get enough of each other. Why split up?" He asked, i sat there silent, thinking of my answer. the only thing i could come up with was. "Because, it hurts..." I whispered almost to keep from bursting into tears._

_Never in my life had i let anyone see me cry, Daniel just happen to make me cry is why he saw it. I cried silently trying to forget. Tyler changed the subject. "so, any trips over seas with the councel? brandon, one of your co-workers said you went on a trip to Germany and Japan with Vladimire, Vincent, and their father." He said trying to put on a cheerful attitude, I laughed through the tears. "Yeah, Germany and Russia were both beautiful, We took hundreds of photos, well Vincent did. He wanted to make a scrap book of it for me to keep." I said and thought about it. "It was snowing in Russia when we went there, which made it all that more beautiful, I loved it. And Tokyo, tokyo we went and partied. It was beyond amazing. We met vampires in all three places." I explained and began to think about that instead of the painful memories._

_We had a radio on, on the porch, and an old romantic song came on. It took me by surprise when Tyler stood up and took my hand. We danced on the porch to nothing but silence. For the first time in a long time, I seen a different side to him I hadn't seen before. He was definitely trying to cheer me up. I think, I ended up starting to cry into his chest. The last time I slow danced, was with Daniel. Tyler must have seen me crying, because he stopped and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, We'll get him back, I promise." He said and hugged me tight._

_Me and Tyler had always been pretty close as friends, He had often been the one I run to when I was upset at Daniel. Well, while me and Daniel were together, that is. I nodded and decided i needed some sleep. Tyler showed me to a vacant room and left me alone for the night. I got changed into some PJs i'm guessing Misty left out for me, and I curled into the bed. I quickly went to sleep, but my dreams weren't good at all._

_-Author's pov-_

_Prom night, 3:45 pm_

_Trish was dancing around with some guys, having her fun. And she fell into a faceless man's arms. His lips were pouty and kissable, and just as she was about to kiss him. He vanished into thin air._

_Trisha was a human, running around outside. She cried loud, and in pain. Voices screamed "you're unloved!" As she ran through her dream, trying to escape the cold darkness that surrounded her, It ate away the world, and there stood Daniel. His arms were open for her, and she ran toward them. Crying, when she got to him, it was the faceless boy. and he ripped out her heart and said in a disolated voice. "you don't matter, you stupid girl." and she collapsed to the ground, bleeding and laying there gasping for air, wishing for pain to stop plaging her chest and heart. Emptiness and pain crawling through her skin. She never died, just laid there in pain, screaming out wishing for it to stop._

-**Present day**-

Daniel had paused me and shook his head. "I never should have put you through all of that. How can you ever forgive me?" He asked looking at me, he brushed some hair out of my face, and i smiled. "Because, i knew you'd return to me... i was hoping it was sooner than two years. but now is better than later." I said and kissed his lips, i shivered.

**Well? What do you think of this chapter? Reguardless if somebody reviews or not, i'm posting this for those who want to read.. .**


	6. The End Or is it?

Daniel had paused me and shook his head. "I never should have put you through all of that. How can you ever forgive me?" He asked looking at me, he brushed some hair out of my face, and i smiled. "Because, i knew you'd return to me... i was hoping it was sooner than two years. but now is better than later." I said and kissed his lips, i shivered.

My heart beating a thousand miles an hour, my mind racing for answers as to how in this world i had managed to get Daniel back to me. I couldn't let it be the end of our life, but i wouldn't let it be the end of our love. Tyler had a good helping hand in this as well, he was always a good "brother" to me.

How i managed two years without Daniel at my side, i'll never understand. Even to this day and time, I don't understand how i ever lived without him.

Now some of you may think this is the end of my story, but believe me, this is only the beginning of life and love as we know it! I can't promise you any detailed great stories, but i can guarentee that Daniel is happy, I am happy, and Tyler and Misty and Colton are all back with us. As far as i knew, i was the glue that held the group together.

Colton stuck around mostly to irritate me, but he was silently happy that me and daniel were back together.

Misty got a part time job down at McFranklyns book shoppe, she now works full time as a saler.

Tyler finally moved into his own place. He has a steady girlfriend, whom of which knows nothing of his dark secret... Of being a vampire i mean.

And me and Daniel both, Well. We Welcomed into this world our first child together. Oh you're probably wondering if the wedding happened. Yes, it happened. Tyler was the best man, and Colton kind of pouted, he just stood there bored. Poor Colton.. I actually felt bad for him.

Misty was my bridesmade of honor, since my sister basically couldn't make it to my wedding. Tyler was excited for me. After, we all had a nice dinner and i told daniel about our son. His name is Oliver Dylan Dodson. I know, i feel bad about his initials too. But he's happy and healthy, we just celebrated his first birthday two days ago.

Sad news is my father passed away before Oliver was born. I cried god knows how long.

Now i know i promised i would tell you how the wedding was in detail, the way the rest of this beautiful disaster of a story was. But i decided to spare you the bad writing. I hope you fellow readers can forgive me.

Remember guys, the ending isn't an ending at all... But merely the beginning to a whole new chapter.

Signing out,

Trisha Dodson

**Amazingly enough, this is the last and final chapter of "love story" the saga is finish, who knows, maybe Trisha will come back one day, with a whole new story to tell. Or maybe Oliver will have his own little story to tell you.. You'll have to forgive me for ending it in such a bad way, but it's obvious i've probably lost readers to bad writing and poor judgement...**

**Well, review.. :] expect a new, and different story from me!**


End file.
